I Saw Sister Kissing Santa Claus
by MapleRose
Summary: [one-shot songfic holiday special] Inuyasha dresses up as Santa to make Souta happy. When the little boy comes to spy on Santa, he gets more than he expected, and wait, is that a camera in his hand?


I really got into the spirit of the season this year. I got this idea from mistletoe and the fact that Inuyasha has some similarities with Santa (the red shirt and white hair) and thought he would make a cool Santa (though probably unwillingly). And the song just fits. I changed some lyrics to make it fit better.

_Italics_ (Souta's thoughts)

_**Bold Italics**_ (lyrics)

Happy reading!

* * *

I SAW SISTER KISSING SANTA CLAUS  
A Season Special by MapleRose

* * *

"Come on Kagome, I look stupid!" the hanyou whined.

"No you don't. You look fine," answered the girl. "You usually wear red anyways."

"Do I have to do this?"

"Please Inuyasha? Souta will be so happy."

"But the picture of this 'Santy Claws' you showed me is not supposed to have long hair. And this beard is itchy!"

"Well," Kagome was stumped by this one. She had originally wanted him to tuck his long hair into his Santa suit, but Inuyasha was too impatient and found it itchy. Then she thought to tuck it into the hat, but there was no room since it was hiding his ears. So she decided to let his hair be.

"Fine. You can take off the beard," she sighed. She stepped back to observe her work. He didn't look too much like a traditional Santa. He's got the hat, the red suit with white fur linings, and the black boots—it took a lot of bribing and pleading on Kagome's part to convince him to put those on. But that was where the similarities ended. Inuyasha refused to put the stuffing in his belly because he said it made him uncomfortable and hard to move. The beard was gone, and his hair was long and flowing. Besides the fact that his hair was silver, there were no other similarities to Santa's hair.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sulked the whole time Kagome was fussing over him, so of course he refused to say "Ho ho ho" or be jolly. The only good thing coming out of this is that Kagome had promised him lots of ramen if he agreed to do this. That, and the fact that he'll make the squirt happy—not that he would ever admit it.

"There. Inuyasha, or should I say Inu Claws, it's Christmas Eve. Take your position, I'm sure he'll be sneaking down here any minute now, trying to see if he can catch Santa."

"Feh. How do you know?"

"He comes down every year, and every year we have to tell him he must've just missed Santa."

* * *

**_I saw Sister kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night._**

* * *

Souta stood at the entrance to the living room in his PJs, peering into the darkness. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. _It can't be! Is it? Is it really Santa?_ He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming with joy. After all these years, he finally caught Santa in his house! 

He was so excited that he didn't notice or care that this Santa looked a bit different than in the movies and books. Besides, he couldn't really catch a clear look at Santa's face since his back was turned to him.

Suddenly, Souta gasped. A dark shadow moved towards Santa. _A burglar!_ The little boy made a move to save Santa, but calmed himself down when he realized that it was just her sister Kagome.

_Wait, why is Kagome down here with him? So that's it! Kagome must've known when Santa comes all these years and saw him every year_. No wonder every time he came down here Kagome was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Santa.

_Wait, what's she doing? _

Souta watched in fascination as Kagome got_ really_ close to Santa and stood on her tiptoes. Souta gasped as she kissed him!

* * *

**_She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked_**  
**_Up in my bedroom fast asleep._**

* * *

_What should I do? Should I call Mom? _

Souta was appalled by the sight of his sister kissing his hero Santa. He wouldn't mind too much if she kissed his other hero Inuyasha, he could see they really liked each other. But Santa?

Is this what Kagome does every year? Hey maybe that's why she gets more stuff than I do. She kisses up to him, literally! Ha, her secret is out.

Every year before, Souta was always too late to catch him. Kagome must've thought he was going to be late again this year, for she didn't even look around to check if anyone was watching. Now Souta had something to blackmail her with.

He got a great idea! The boy quickly snuck up to his room. He crept down a minute later with his one-use camera that he got for his birthday in hand.

* * *

**_Then, I saw Sister tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his hair so silvery white;_**

* * *

Souta raised the camera to his eyes, ready to snap the photo. He paused and lowered the camera when he saw Kagome slip a hand around the side of Santa's neck and tickled the back of it. She giggled and said something incomprehensible and kissed him again. 

Kagome's little brother chose this moment to snap his picture for future purposes. The flash went off and the couple quickly pull away. The little photographer froze.

* * *

**_Oh, what a shock it would have been  
If Inuyasha had only seen  
Sister kissing Santa Claus last night_**

* * *

Souta gasped in realization. What if Inuyasha saw this picture! He really liked Kagome, so what would he do if he found out she's been "cheating" on him? He would be really really mad, and then Kagome would get in trouble. Souta didn't want to upset his hero, or get his sister in trouble, but the picture has already been taken. What should he do? 

He didn't have a chance to decide because he heard a movement. His eyes widened as he saw Santa and Kagome coming towards him. They must've seen the flash, and now they are coming after him, determined to get rid of the picture so that Inuyasha wouldn't find out. Souta quickly scampered upstairs and into his room.

The magic moment for the two lovebirds downstairs was broken. Kagome looked away, her cheeks as red as Inuyasha's Santa suit. The hanyou's blush wasn't much lighter. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. Neither knew what had come over them.

"I, I think he saw…" Kagome commented softly.

Inuyasha nodded.

"A-And I think he took a photograph of it," Kagome's blush deepened.

"Photograph?" asked the confused hanyou.

"Um, you're not going to like this Inuyasha…"

Souta jumped on his bed, still clutching the camera, his heart pounding. His imagination ran wild as he saw what Kagome and Santa would do to destroy the picture. They would destroy him in the process because he caught them in the act.

_I won't try to catch Santa again next year, I promise!_

* * *

He he! Happy holidays everyone!! 


End file.
